Strange Love (Revised Version)
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: Guy of Gisborne had always loved Marian though she had always belonged to Robin Hood. She had always hated Guy until an unexpected friendship had arisen between them. And now she is overwhelmed when she realizes that her feelings may go deeper than she had originally thought. Will she stay in the forest with the outlaw or will she be with Guy? Guy X Marian, Slight Will and Djaq
1. Chapter 1

_** I all hope you love this new and improved version of 'Strange Love'. I know the original version was extremely popular, beyond my wildest dreams. And my hope that this one will garner just as much love and appreciation.**_

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to BBC and Tiger Aspects. **_

_**XxxxXXxXXxxXXxx**_

"Guy!" Marian had put her hand on Guy's shoulder roughly and, before she could think of anything else to do, had pulled him into a kiss which he had tenderly and greedily accepted, wrapping his arms brusquely around her perfect figure. She had allowed him to kiss her fervently, it had meant that she had prevented and distracted Guy from seeing the outlaws who were trying their best to escape the castle undetected. It was not until she saw Allan's raised eyebrow that she realized how foolish it had been to give Guy a taste of something that she could not offer, and she had coldly broken the kiss and started to walk away.

"Marian," he whispered and a sharp pang stabbed at her heart as she heard the hurt in his voice. She should have kept walking, kept giving him the cold shoulder, but she had inexplicably melted at his voice and had turned back around to face him. He had stared back at her with a soft and appealing stare that seemed to be looking deep into her traitorous mind. It was true, Marian hated treating Guy like this. She had always justified her actions by saying that it was for the good of Robin Hood, the good of Nottingham, the good of England and Richard the Lionheart. But the truth was that she liked the satisfaction of seeing Guy weak and vulnerable, she loved having the upper hand over him. But not now. Now she saw just what he was like when she betrayed him, when she gave into his kisses one minute and the very next she was avoiding his advances.

She tried to muster a smile and held out her hand. He suspiciously took her palm in his, his black glove enveloping her small, uncalloused fingers. He slowly and cautiously drew her towards him, watching her eyes for any sign that he should stop, but she did not give any, only her eyes flitted back and forth nervously, and she licked her lips once or twice in anxiousness. He continued to keep his eyes on her's, testing her, bringing her closer, until he felt her curved chest against his muscled one, and could feel her fluttering heart abeat over his. Guy wrapped one arm around her waist and brought his lips down to her cheeks, kissing both with light and soft kisses. He then brought his lips down to hers. It was not like their previous kiss, it was not rough, and passionate, and greedy. It was soft, and pleasant, and slow. Marian was disturbed by how much she enjoyed it and—dare she say it- how much she wanted more. She was even more disquieted when she discovered that when he kissed her, she forgot all about her Robin Hood and her love for him. The thought disturbed her so much that she momentarily withdrew from Guy's kiss but he only changed tactics and buried his face into her neck and hair, placing small kisses along its base and near her ear. She lost all sense of right and wrong, she forgot about the forest, about her plans with Robin. All she could think about was the smell of Guy's leather, his tongue against her bare flesh, his breath mingling with hers. She moved her arms up to caress his shoulders and then entwined her fingers in his hair. He was surprised when she let out a barely audible gasp when he meticulously rubbed her lower back and spine.

Her eyes fluttered open as she caught the faint sound of movement and she was shocked when she saw Robin and a man whom she did not know standing around the corner watching her. She saw the look of displeasure on Robin's face and it was enough for her to pull away abruptly.

"Guy," she began softly but urgently, "I must have time to grieve for my father. I would be thankful if you left me alone." She walked to pass him, but he stopped her with his arm. Robin reached for his sword.

"Perhaps in time, after you have grieved, you might consider me," his voice was husky with emotion which he dared not mask. He was bare before Marian and she knew it. She merely nodded before placing a quick kiss on Guy's cheek and walking down the hall. She passed Robin and added a quick, "See you at the camp," before she turned the corner and prepared to leave the castle and make her way back to the forest..._Back to Robin._


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled at everyone as she walked into the camp and was introduced properly to Carter, the man who had helped Robin retrieve the pact from the Sheriff along with his money. He had wanted to stay, but he also felt a duty to go back to the Holy Land.

"I must visit my brother's grave, say goodbye properly, and that I am sorry. And I also believe that I could deliver your message to the King for you?" Robin smiled broadly and thanked him before grabbing him in a hug.

Marian strode up to stand beside Robin as they watched Carter mount his horse and ride out of sight.

"So I was wondering," she asked sweetly, "If I could, possibly, become a part of your gang?" She glanced at Robin and gave a short flutter of her long eyelashes. Robin chuckled but did not say anything. She continued, "I am sorry. I admit I was out of control. I am not used to following orders, but I promise to try and follow your leadership from now on."

"Thank you," Robin looked away, "But you still kissed Gisborne." He sounded amused.

Marian's throat grew thick as the thought of her kiss with Guy flooded back to her memory. She cleared her throat and forced her voice to come out calm and confident, "To save you and your band of outlaws."

Robin turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You're telling me you didn't enjoy it, even a bit?" He inquired teasingly.

Marian faltered for only a second before raising her head defiantly and saying, "Never. There is only one man whom I enjoy to kiss."

Robin brought his face closer to hers, "And who might that be?"

Marian licked her lips as a light laugh left her red lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself against his chest, "Why don't you find out," she whispered gently. She looked at him with all the love that she could muster and inwardly nodded. This was where she belonged. Right here. With Robin she felt safe and at ease. She did not need to be in Nottingham and she did not need to be with Guy. Her Robin Hood was all she would ever need. How had she ever been able to doubt it?

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Robin agreed before he brought his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. Marian allowed Robin to brush his tongue across hers as she felt his rough stubble on her cheek. She drank in his scent, the smell of the forest and of leaves and of fresh air. The smell that she loved, no matter how dirty he was. And as she kissed Robin, all her confused emotions and feelings towards Guy were washed away. She lived in the forest now, she was a part of the outlaws.

At an embarassed cough from Much, the two parted and looked at the group who had been standing there. Will and Djaq had left and gone back to the camp, John had walked away saying something about giving the two lovers privacy, but Much had remained. His cheeks were stained crimson with a blush before he stuttered something about getting supper ready and practically fled back to camp.

Robin and Marian chuckled at the amusing man before they walked leisurely back to their home in Sherwood Forest. Robin's arm wrapped around Marian's waist, as she rested her head upon his shoulder.

XxxxXxxXXxxXXxx

"ROBIN HOOD IS NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!" The Sheriff shouted as he regained consciousness from when Carter had knocked him out, enabling the rogue assassin and Robin Hood to escape. Now he had been found by Guy and had been awakened from his daze. Vasey had been brought back to reality and was angrier than a bear in a hornet's nest. He had begun to take it out on Gisborne, beating him with his own fists, but Guy bared it. He had no other choice. Besides, Vasey did not have much muscle anyway.

"Where is Carter? Did he betray me too?" At a nod from Guy, the Sheriff resumed his rage.

Guy stood up from where he sat and crossed his arms over his chest, "My lord, I will ride out with a squad of soldiers this very minute to capture Hood and Carter. You may have your hanging first light."

The Sheriff turned around, anger in his eyes. He walked over to Gisborne, and was so close that Gisborne could feel his rancid breath on his face. Vasey whispered, "And what makes you think that your sad group of soldiers will be able to bring back Hood? Hmm, Gisborne? You have failed me more times than I dare count."

But instead of uttering a retort, Guy answered back cooly, "I will try harder, my lord. I swear that you will have your hanging tomorrow and Hood's bloody neck will be in that noose."

Sensing Guy's humility and lack of rage at his insults, the Sherrif backed away and appraised Gisborne with one eye, "What has happened to you, hm, Gisborne? You seem weak, we can't have that can we?" He clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

Guy's face brightened up and he replied with a smile, "It is Marian, my lord. I was right all along, there is something between us."

The Sherrif had heard all of this before and, frankly, had grown quite tired of Marian. He raised his voice a little bit, "What did she do to make you think such a thing? Did she agree to find you a lost puppy to console you? Did she agree to bed you? Good Lord, did she kiss you?" He spun around to face the wall and rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"As a matter of a fact, my lord, she did." Guy added, "More than once."

The Sheriff, surpised, spun around, "My, my, Giz, the little lass has finally found her way to control you, hm? Little leper now can order you about with a kiss of her lips, hm?"

"My lord," Guy warned darkly, "I don't think-"

"La-di-dah-di-dah, Gisborne. And where is Marian now?"

Gisborne clenched his fists, "She has gone to the Abbey of Kirkleys. She must have time to grieve for her father. But once she is through, I will bring her back here, and something will come of this," he seemed to be trying to convince himself of what he was saying more than he was Vasey.

The Sheriff nodded and mocked, "Of course it will, Giz, of course it will, if she can bare the thought of kissing you again without throwing up!" Gisborne grimaced in anger and looked as if he was ready to knock Vasey upside the head.

Vasey only smiled and ordered, "Now fetch me Robin Hood, Gisborne. And you better hope for your sake that you bring him back. But right now, I want a hanging!" He gleefully motioned to the guard beside him and said, "Bring me someone to hang. Someone-" he breathed in deeply, "Who will plead and beg for his miserable little peasant life!" The last thing Guy heard as he left the hall to make ready to find Robin Hood was the evil laughter of the Sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all been enjoying a simple meal of squirrel, though Much would have insisted that it was chicken, when Will who had been on guard duty rushed into the camp, the alarm system going off and him ending up in a net above the ground.

The group rushed out to see who had been traipsing around but when they saw Will they only chuckled and mocked him. Robin smiled and said, "What's the matter, Will? Something too important that you forgot to disable the alarm," he turned to the rest of the gang, "The master craftsman preparing a trap for himself." They all laughed in reply, all except Marian. She sensed something was wrong.

"Robin, let him down," she said seriously, "He looks as if he has something to say." Robin did not want the fun to end but he would not risk Marian's anger and so he cut Will down. The latter seethed with rage for only a few seconds before he quietly calmed himself and hurriedly explained,

"Gisborne is coming this way, he has a group of soldiers."

Robin and the gang took on serious expressions, "How many?"

"About fifteen, maybe more. They are searching, as we speak, for the camp. They could even have us surrounded if they found us. They could be back at the camp already." At the realization of this fact they all rushed back to the camp but were relieved to find that nobody was there or near it. They all breathed a quick sigh of relief before making a plan on how to defeat their enemies.

Robin began to relay instructions, "We have to cut them off before they reach here. Will and Djaq, I want you to go near the bend in the South Road. John and Much, you will cover the west side of the road, and me and Marian will take the east. Together, we will head them off toward Will and Djaq who will stop them short." He took a deep breath, "They do not find this camp, whatever it takes, we cannot allow them to find this place or the money."

Marian's heart was stirred up with mixed emotions of fear and anger, "But Robin," she protested, "You cannot go about killing these men!"

"And what do you suppose we do?" He retorted to her impatiently, gathering up his bow and quiver.

"We must show them mercy. Robin Hood never kills unless he must."

Robin Hood handed her a sword, "Of course. That is why I say 'only if it is necessary'. We are not to kill unless we are overrun and the camp would surely be taken."

"But we are only six people!" Marain replied hotly, "We will be overrun and the camp taken. So, we will have no choice but to kill."

Robin shook his head as he tied his sword around his waist, "We will not have to kill, just scare them a little. We are Robin Hood," he winked at her and Marian was reminded of the young schoolboy who had once pulled her braids in class.

The gang turned to walk out of the camp and Will lowered the hatch so that it was obscured by leaves. They set off down the path to split up. Marian grabbed Robin's arm and forced him to stop.

"Just promise me that you will not hurt Guy."

"Guy?" Robin winced as he heard his enemy's name, "Marian, he is our enemy. If you are to be a part of this gang, then he is your enemy also. Or can you not bare to live without him?" He raised an eyebrow at her, demanding an answer.

Marian looked at all the rest of the gang for help but found none. Turning to Robin, she said, "Of course not. He has only done so much for me, and I feel the need to repay him."

Robin shook his head, "You do not need to repay him." He looked at the gang, "None of us do."

"Please..." Marian pleaded.

Robin sighed and turned to walk away, "I will do what is necessary."

Guy of Gisborne was riding down the road through the forest. All the outlaws were in their positions. Will and Djaq were behind a log at the corner of the South Road. John and Much hid behind trees across the road from where Robin and Marian sat behind shrubs of brush. At a motion of sound, Robin had knocked an arrow to his bow and was waiting patiently. Guy and his company of fifteen guards rode forth on the road. Marian felt her breath be taken away. He seemed so handsome on that dark horse in his dark leather, with his dark scowl. In that one instant she realized she had missed Guy a lot. From across the road, John was about to give the signal when all of a sudden Much sneezed and the guards were alerted of their presence. Robin and Marian were well hidden but Guy soon had John and Much in front of him. They both put up quite a struggle as he jested and mocked them before having the guards tie them up. Will and Djaq had heard the struggle and had waited until they realized that the group would not be coming towards them. They appeared on the road, swords drawn. But two guards emerged from the trees and they too were tied up.

Guy smirked at his victory and yelled, "Hood, you are outnumbered! I will take your little camp and your little outlaws." He laughed viciously, "But it is you the Sheriff wants. I will hang them and then come back for you!"

His words made Robin's blood boil and the outlaw quickly made his way to a nearby tree about two yards from where Marian sat. He raised his bow to his mouth and prepared to fire. Light flashed before Marian's eyes as she realized what he was about to do. Panic rose in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she had to act quickly, quicker than Robin's arrow.

"Guy, look out! Behind you in the trees!" She shouted with all her might just as an arrow flew from where Robin was. Guy jumped off his horse which then took off running. Robin emerged from the woods just as Marian cowered beside a tree. She knew she could not help either of these men, this was there fight. Robin knocked another arrow to his bow and raised it up but instead of pointing it at Guy, he shot it towards the guard who was holding the gang captive. The guard dropped dead and the rope which had bound the outlaws grew limp in his hand. The next few moments were a mixture of frenzy as the outlaws battled with the remaining guards and Robin sought out Guy amidst the chaos. But the band knew that they were outnumbered and they made for their escape, climbing to the top of the hill. Robin stopped as he passed Marian and looked at her, a mixture of deep confusion and regret in his eyes before he finally decided to go on without her and followed his gang.

What lay on the road was a complete mess. Several guards lay there dead or injured. A single guard had chased after Guy's horse and brought it back. Guy assessed the condition of his men before his eyes caught Marian's green tunic and his face brightened.

"Marian, is that you?" He rushed to her and held her in his arms. She shook with fear. She had been left alone, the gang had gone without her. He looked into her eyes, "That was you who warned me, wasn't it?" She only nodded.

Guy smiled. "Well, I am indebted to you, my dear, dear Marian," he whispered before he gave her cheek a quick kiss and helped her to her feet. She still shook, "What happened to you?"

Marian had always been good at telling lies. Why should this be any different? She took a deep breath to settle her quaking voice. "On the way to the Abbey at Kirkleys," she lied, "I was stopped and captured by Robin Hood and his band of miscreants. When I saw that Robin was about to shoot you, I just could not let him." She allowed him to help her on the horse before he took his place behind her and grabbed the reins, one hand protectively around her waist. She turned to face him and their foreheads touched, "Guy, you saved my life. I am eternally in your debt."

Guy smirked, "Well, that makes two of us." He leaned in to kiss her but she turned sharply away, and together they rode back towards Nottingham. Only this time Guy would be returning without Robin. He feared what the Sheriff would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Gisborne rode into the courtyard with Marian, his sad group of guards tumbling in behind him. They were groaning as many of them clutched their open wounds. Some still had the shafts of arrows protruding from their bodies. One unlucky fellow had been dealt a horrible blow to the head with a sword and the blood was constantly rushing into his eyes, blinding him. The complaining did not go unnoticed and Guy turned around in his saddle. "Be quiet, all of ya! And stop your moaning for God's sake!"

"Guy!" Marian hissed from where she was in front of him. "Do not be so harsh. They have served you well. Don't treat them like animals.

"You would dare tell me how to treat my men?" He seemed genuinely surprised that this woman would speak so disrespectfully towards him regarding his own men. But then again, this was Marian of Knighton. Why should he be surprised?

She did not have time to speak, however, for just then the Sheriff walked out of the castle wearing a grin which soon vanished when he saw the lack of his hanging nominee. Gisborne dismounted and helped Marian down as the Sheriff walked up to them with a frown.

"And where is our party, Gisborne? Please tell me you've got Hood, tell me I can string him up." Guy looked down at the ground, feeling his cheeks beginning to redden with the humiliation. "Tell, me I can still have my hanging!" The Sheriff demanded.

"We had them captured, my lord, but they escaped," Guy replied, finally brave enough to look Vasey in the eye. The Sheriff looked as if he was ready to boil over with rage. Guy quickly sought to make amends, "But I have brought back the Lady Marian, my lord."

The Sheriff began to shake in fury. "You think I care about this woman, this leper, this traitor! I want Robin Hood and you bring back a woman!" The Sheriff's voice dropped lower, "What has she done to you, hm, Gisborne? Made you weak and vulnerable? We can't have that can we?" He clucked his teeth in disapproval.

Guy's voice became stiff, "She saved my life. Without her you would have lost your Master of Arms."

Vasey struck Guy's cheek with the back of his hand, "I would have lost my Master of Arms?! Then, I would have found a new one. Don't think you are irreplaceable." He turned and began to walk back to the castle, "I will see you in the Main Hall, Gisborne, and we will decide how to punish you for your incompetence. One last chance, Gisborne. Don't fail me again." Then, he turned to the idle guards standing at the entrance to the castle and began shouting madly, "I want an execution. No, no, good Lord, not a hanging. I want to watch someone burn!" A guard rushed off to do his bidding as Guy and Marian walked up the castle steps and Gisborne hurried down the corridor to accept his fate.

That afternoon found a man, his back bare, his hair tousled, his chest sheen with sweat, tied to a post and receiving the whipping of his life. The Sheriff had said he was being merciful, said he could have had Gisborne imprisoned or even killed. But instead, he had ordered that Guy receive sixty lashes, a beating that many men could not survive. But Guy was strong and bore the first ten lashes with pride and honor. And then, the whip bit harder and deeper into his tough skin, and for all that was within him, he could not keep from letting out screams of pain and rage that many would have believed would frighten the dead.

"But why did she help him?" Robin was on his last nerve and had begun to yell at his gang. In reply to his question, they all just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Djaq sat by the fire, preparing a medicine for the few injuries which they had all acquired.

"Perhaps she could not bear to see him dead," she pointed out the obvious.

"Well, I think we can all see that, Djaq. But _why_ can't she bear it? To have him dead?" Robin seethed in anger, "My enemy. Hers and mine."

Djaq shook her head, "You do not know him as she does. She has seen the good in him, the moral side of him, the part of him that has a soul."

Much stuttered, "Now look here, Gisborne has no soul!" The rest of the gang heartily shouted in agreement.

Djaq walked over to Will and applied her medicine to a cut on his cheek, "Ahh, men," she said with disgust, "Because he is in love with her." And for a second too long she looked into Will's eyes. "When you're in love with someone, you bring out the best in that person."

"But she's not in love with him," Robin answered pointedly.

This time John spoke up, "But she doesn't have to be. Guy loves her enough that he is willing to change. He will try to be a better man for her."

"But I still don't understand it! Why would she leave the forest, leave me, for him!"

Djaq replied simply, rolling her eyes, "Because she had no choice. He saw her. She had to go with him, Robin."

The outlaw crossed the threshold of the camp out into the forest. He shouted back at the gang, "First, Allan, now Marian. Who will be next?" He took off running, to get away, to think. The gang just shook their heads at Much who wanted to follow. They all knew that their leader did not mean what he had just said, but as Djaq explained, "When you love someone, the slightest hurt can turn into a burn."

He lay on his bed, unable to move. The blood from his wounds was seeping onto the sheets but he had not the energy to bind them, nor the will power to call a maid to help him. When he tried, all that came out was a squeak of pain. Each breath he took was followed by a sharp pain in his abdomen. What sleep he could get was fevered and short, and he knew that he was losing so much blood, he could feel the consciousness slowly draining out of him. He barely heard the knock on his door, but with the hope of being helped, he called out as loud as he could and the door opened. In stepped Marian carrying a basket. He knew he should have been pleased to see her, but he could not muster the energy.

"Why has no one been sent to attend to me?" He asked weakly.

Marian removed her cloak and came and sat by his bed, "Because the Sheriff has forbidden it. He said that if you die it would matter least of all to him. He said he would leave it up to God to decide whether you live or die."

Guy was angry but not surprised. He shifted his gaze to the item in her hand. "What is in the basket?"

"Medicine and bandages."

"What kind of medicine?" Guy asked suspiciously.

Marian licked her lips as she explained, "It is of my own making. When I was at the Abbey, I was so bored that the nuns taught me how to make it, just to make me sit still."

Guy raised his eyebrow in doubt, but Marian asked in exasperation, "When will we be able to finally trust one another?" Guy's eyes became soft nearly instantly and he nodded for her to continue. "Alright then, I need you to turn on your back."

All at once Guy understood and fully registered that she was to take care of his back. He did not and would not have her see his shredded flesh, bleeding fluently. He would not seem so weak and vulnerable, even to her. He did not move.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Guy, it's either you bend your pride or bleed to death."

He stayed there stubbornly for a few moments and then finally gave in. He started to roll onto his stomach. It was hard work and Marian had to help him. He often let out howls of pain, and Marian let out a loud gasp when she saw his tattered back.

"It's worse than I thought," she muttered under her breath before shakily reaching for the bottle of ointment and pouring it out onto a cloth. "This may-"

"Sting a little," Guy interrupted and then looked at her, "How about a lot?" He smirked and then winced in pain as she brought the cloth to one of the smaller lashes he had received. "That wasn't so bad," he admitted, but then Marian planted the cloth on a deeper, more serious cut and he felt as if his whole body was on flame. He did not care to save his pride; he screamed loud and clear and he did so without rest until he passed out from the exhaustion of it. Marian was left to bind his wounds in silence. When her work was finished, she called for a maid to clean up the blood-stained sheets and they were somehow able to get them out from underneath the passed out Gisborne. The sheets were then changed and Marian finally blew out a sigh of relief at the peacefully sleeping Gisborne.

Looking down at him, she suddenly felt compelled to place a cold hand to his cheek before slowly bringing her lips down to kiss it. When a fluttering feeling welled up inside of her chest at the very first moment of contact, and she realized fully what she had just done, she backed away abruptly and her breathing labored. The fluttering would not stop and though it was still a strange presence, she had grown accustomed to its appearance ever since Gisborne had kissed her. And she finally thought that she knew what it meant; and it scared her..._terribly._


	5. Chapter 5

Guy had been laying there for two days, his fever had gone down a little bit, but his breathing was still ragged and he often was restless in his sleep. Only once had he awoken. For a short second he had opened his eyes and smiled up at Marian who was by his side. Then, his eyelids had closed again and he had returned to his frightful sleep.

One night he had had a dream, a nightmare. He had awoken with a jolt and sat straight up in bed with a loud yell of both fright and pain. Marian had immediately rushed over to him and cradled his head in her arms as his eyes flitted back and forth in terror and his body sweated profusely. "Shh, Guy. Shhh," she had cooed soothingly into his ear.

"Make it go away, Marian! Make it go away!" He had shouted at her, but she had just tightened her hold around him, trying to make him feel comforted and safe.

She had eventually calmed him down back to sleep and had once again taken up her post in a chair by his bed. She had not left him for two days, all her food had been brought to his room; she made it her own personal assignment to watch over him at all times.

She had expected Robin to come and visit her, perhaps persuade her to come back to the forest and then carry her off, but he had not. That was reasonable enough though. He was busy and he also needed time to come up with a plan to get inside the castle courtyard. She was not the least bit worried and she knew that he would come within the next day or so to see her. For the time being, she had put her mind to work helping an unconscious Guy of Gisborne.

Her head was now in her hands, drained with exhaustion. She barely noticed when something stirred beside her and she did not fully comprehend it until a hoarse voice called out and asked for water. Her head shot up and before she could control herself, she had flung herself towards Guy and had wrapped her arms around his neck. The movement had somewhat hurt him and she backed away quickly before going to pour a glass of water from the pitcher next to his bed. She helped him drink it, all the time his eyes were fixed on her. She sat back down when he was finished.

"How are you feeling?" She discovered that she had been holding her breath the entire time. She slowly blew it out as he answered her.

"I am feeling much better. My back still stings, but I feel as ready to get up as ever."

Marian smiled faintly, "I don't blame you. You've been asleep in that bed for three days."

Guy's eyes widened. "Three days?" His voice was surprised before it grew tender, "And you were here for me all that time?"

Marian looked down into her lap in embarrassment and busied herself by playing with her apron. "Someone had to. You surely would have died." She looked back at him and swallowed.

His eyes went soft. Slowly, he raised a hand to brush back a stray lock of her hair and then he stroked her cheek. Instead of pulling away, Marian found herself melting into his touch and even moving closer to him. She carefully placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling the steadiness of his heartbeat beneath her fingers.

She began to cry softly. "Why are you crying?" Guy asked, worried. He wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

She shook her head and then looked back down at him, "Because I thought that I had lost you. You were so bad off, you-. Some of the maids were saying that you wouldn't make it."

Guy shushed her to be quiet before raising her eyes so that she looked deep into his. "Marian," he began with a raise of his eyebrows, just as he did when he was reproving her, "I am not going anywhere."

Marian sniffled, "I know that... now." She turned her head and kissed Guy's hand. "And I am glad." Guy slowly glided his hand to the back of her neck and then gently pulled her forward so that their faces were just inches a part.

"Did you really care?" He said, breathing heavily, "Were you really worried about me?"

Marian laughed and then licked her lips, "You know I was, you silly oaf."

Guy chuckled weakly before kissing her nose and then he drew back slightly, "It's just all this time, I have hoped for you to worry about me, to care about me, I am scared to believe in it. You have led me on so many-"

Marian interrupted him by bringing her lips down to his, brushing his slightly before pulling back and looking into his eyes. It was a simple, second-long kiss, but it meant everything to the both of them. Guy smiled, a real genuine smile.

Marian looked astonished, "You smiled." At his confused glance she hurriedly explained, "You never smile."

Guy eyes glowed with happiness. "Never had anything to smile about... until now." He pulled her face down to his one more time, kissing her softly, being wary not to push her too far. They pulled away, smiling, before Guy drew her to himself and she lay there, head on his chest, feeling perfectly safe and calm until he fell asleep once again.


End file.
